Into My Heart
by Fei Mei
Summary: Semuanya tentang kau dan aku. Tentang Tony dan Renee. Tentang kita. Bersamamu setiap hari ternyata membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku. A/N: mengikuti alur MK1 dari sudut pandang Tony, semi canon, Tony x Renee. Chapter 4: Ujian Semester.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

"Tonyyy! Cepat bangun! Kau akan terlambaaatt!"

Mendengar suara teriakan itu, aku terhentak dan tersadar dari tidurku. Sungguh, aku paling benci dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu. Jelas saja, biasanya kepala orang akan pening jika ia tersentak bangun karena suara keras. Dan aku sedang mengalaminya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1 (tentunya dengan penambahan di chapter sebelum Vayne datang ke Al-Revis), kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 1: Prolog**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"TONYYYY!" panggil suara itu lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi, tapi teriakan itu masih dari orang yang sama.

"DIAMLAH, AKU SUDAH BANGUN!" balasku berteriak.

Huh, setelah aku berhasil mengumpulkan segenap kesadaran dan tidak merasa pening lagi, aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Biasanya aku mandi sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit saja. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat jam dinding kamarku telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi, berarti aku mandi selama setengah jam. Wow, rekor. Yah, karena aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menggunakan kamar mandi ini selama tiga tahun ke depan.

Dengan cepat aku berpakaian –untungnya aku telah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan kukenakan pagi ini dari kemarin malam-, lalu membereskan tempat tidurku. Menatap kamarku yang akan segera kutinggalkan selama tiga tahun untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian mengambil tasku dan turun ke lantai satu. Iya, tas yang ada di tanganku memang hanya satu, dan itu hanya tas punggung untuk sekolah, tapi di ruang tengah lantai satu sudah ada satu koper besar yang berisi pakaian, alat mandi, dan sebagainya. Yep, satu koper cukup, secara aku juga tidak bawa hal-hal tak penting.

Aku meletakkan tas yang baru kubawa turun di sebelah koper, kemudian beranjak ke ruang makan. Kulihat ayah dan ibuku ada di ruang makan. Ayahku sedang duduk di kursi, di tangan kanannya ada koran, di tangan kirinya ada cangkir kopi, di hadapannya –alias di meja- ada sepiring panekuk yang belum dimakan sama sekali. Ibuku sedang memindahkan panekuk satu lagi dari wajan ke piringku, masih dengan apronnya ia lalu menuangkan teh ke cangkirku –omong-omong, wanita inilah yang meneriakiku dua kali pagi ini. Ah, aku tidak akan melihat pemandangan ini selama tiga tahun ke depan. Apakah aku akan merindukannya? Entah, aku belum tahu.

"Kesiangan, Tony?" tanya ayahku, yang akhirnya selesai baca koran tepat ketika aku duduk di kursi.

"Begitulah," jawabku singkat, lalu meminum tehku.

"Ini hari penting, jangan sampai terlambat," kata ayahku lagi, aku hanya mengangguk saja sambil mulai melahap panekuk, menu sarapan favoritku.

"Kapan keretamu berangkat?" tanya ibuku, yang akhirnya duduk di kursi.

"Jam delapan," jawabku. Mengingat jawabanku ini, aku jadi bersyukur akan lokasi rumahku yang tidak begitu jauh dengan stasiun, hanya perlu sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan kaki.

"Kau sudah cek ulang barang-barangmu? Tidak ada yang kau lupa masukkan ke dalam koper, kan?" tanya ibuku. Huh, tipikal seorang ibu.

"Sudah," jawabku cuek. Nyatanya aku tidak mengecek ulang bawaanku.

Pukul 8.55, aku menemukan diriku di stasiun bersama kedua orangtuaku. Tidak hanya ada aku di stasiun yang besar itu tentu saja. Ada sekitar puluhan anak berusia sekitar 15-16 tahun disana bersama dengan orangtua mereka. Yep, anak-anak itu memiliki 'nasib' yang sama denganku, kami akan meninggalkan rumah dan keluarga kami selama tiga tahun ke depan.

"Perhatian! Kereta yang menuju Sekolah Alkemi Al-Revis akan segera berangkat tiga menit lagi!" ujar seorang pria. "Bagi anak-anak yang akan berangkat ke Sekolah Alkemi Al-Revis, diharapkan segera masuk ke dalam kereta dan segera duduk di kursi!"

Oke, itu berarti panggilanku. Aku pamit kepada kedua orangtuaku, menggendong tas punggungku di belakang dan membawa koperku sendiri, lalu masuk ke dalam kereta.

_Ini dia_.

.

.

Kereta ini begitu besar, sungguh, tetapi bangku yang terisi hanya mungkin setengahnya saja. Wajar, karena kereta ini adalah kereta khusus bagi murid-murid Sekolah Al-Revis saja. Tugas kereta ini adalah mengantarkan murid kelas 3 dari sekolah kembali ke stasiun kota utama, dan membawa murid kelas 1 dari stasiun kota utama ke sekolah. Itu saja. Karena peraturannya adalah para murid tidak diperkenankan untuk kembali ke kota utama sebelum lulus. Walau begitu, para murid tetap boleh berhubungan dengan orangtuanya seperti lewat surat. Orangtua boleh mengunjungi anaknya di sekolah itu, tetapi harus dengan transportasi sendiri dan menempuh waktu sekitar enam jam –sedangkan kereta ini hanya memakan waktu sekitar empat jam.

Sepanjang perjalanan, sudah puluhan kali aku melihat anak-anak remaja seusiaku mondar-mandir. Suara-suara obrolan terus saja tertangkap di telingaku. Dan dalam kereta ini, aku duduk seorang diri. Tak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa seorang diri karena wajah 'sengak' yang diturunkan ayahku ini.

Bosan, aku pun membuka tas punggungku, mengambil salah satu buku pelajaran yang wajib dibeli para murid karena akan digunakan selama di sekolah. Aku bukan tipikal anak yang senang membaca, sebenarnya, tapi biarlah.

Empat jam berlalu, aku baru selesai membaca satu buku itu. Mendengar pengumuman bahwa kami akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit, aku langsung menyimpan buku itu lagi, dan merapikan seragamku. Yep, pakaian yang kukenakan dari rumah ini adalah seragam Sekolah Alkemi Al-Revis, sama seperti puluhan anak yang ada di dalam kereta ini.

Sampai di stasiun sekolah, aku dan yang lainnya membawa barang masing-masing dan turun dari kereta satu persatu. Kami berbaris, dan masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Woooww...

Mulutku terbuka dan mataku menatap takjub lingkungan sekolah ini. Bukan hanya aku, tetapi anak-anak yang lain pun sama. Sungguh, hebat sekali tempat ini. Kupikir Al-Revis itu hanya satu gedung besar yang dibagi banyak lantai: sekolah, kafeteria, asrama, pertokoan, ruang kesehatan, dan sebagainya. Nyatanya tidak, setiap bagian memiliki gedung sendiri. Ada gedung sekolah, gedung asrama, rumah pertokoan, menara perpustakaan, dan lainnya.

Puas ber-wow-ria, aku dan para murid dibawa ke gedung asrama. Sepertinya kami akan memiliki kamar masing-masing sendiri, karena setiap kunci yang diberikan ada nama kami.

"Tony Eisler," panggil staf yang bertugas membagikan kunci kamar.

Aku maju dan mengambil kunci itu.

'Kamar nomor 413, lantai 4'

Kubaca label di kunci itu. Hmm, nomor 13? Duh, kena angka sial, malah lantai empat pula!

Segera aku bawa tas dan koperku ke kamar yang akan menjadi ruang privasiku untuk tiga tahun ini. Kamarku...yah, tidak sebesar kamarku yang di rumah, paling hanya sekitar dua pertiga saja, dan untungnya para murid disini punya kamar mandi dalam kamar masing-masing. Hufft.

Setelah merapikan barang, kami diminta untuk ke aula, untuk seremoni pertama kami. Segera aku keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai satu, keluar dari asrama, lalu berjalan menuju aula bersama dengan puluhan murid kelas 1 lainnya.

Di aula, kami berbaris lagi. Kulihat guru-guru semuanya berdiri di atas panggung, sedangkan kepala sekolah –kupikir dia adalah kepala sekolah disini- berdiri di depang podium.

Aku berdiri dikelilingi orang-orang yang aneh. Ada yang bertubuh kekar sambil membawa pedang besar, dan tak lupa seragamnya seperti rombeng –seperti ia sengaja membuat seragamnya seperti itu. Ada juga seorang gadis yang memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti kucing –aku tahu tentang eksistensi makhluk seperti ini, tetapi tidak pernah melihat secara dekat. Ada lagi seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang terus-terusan mengurusi kuku-kukunya selama kepala sekolah (ternyata itu benar kepala sekolah) berceramah.

Ceramah sang kepala sekolah pun tidak begitu kudengarkan. Dengar sih, tapi tidak sampai detil. Paling aku hanya mendengar tentang Growbook, macam-macam kelas, Ruang Athanor, dan workshop. Yang terakhir itu yang paling menyita perhatianku.

Katanya suatu workshop baru terbilang resmi jika memiliki minimal anggota empat orang. Dan para murid harus tergabung dengan suatu workshop. Masalahnya, mana mungkin aku akan mendapatkan workshop dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti ini? Menyebalkan.

Usai ceramah kepala sekolah, kami diminta ke ruang kelas masing-masing. Masih bingung memikirkan nasibku selama tiga tahun ke depan, aku berjalan menuju ruang kelasku: 3C. Aku masuk kesana, nyaris semua kursi telah terisi. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di pojok belakang, tepat di sebelah gadis yang hobinya mengurus kukunya itu.

Seorang wanita yang usianya mungkin sekitar 30an, berambut hitam panjang dan berparas cantik masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di depan podium. Seketika itu juga ruangan kelas yang tadinya ribut langsung hening.

"Namaku Isolde," kata wanita itu, tanpa senyum sedikit pun. "Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama tiga tahun kalian bersekolah disini –kecuali kalau kalian memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah atau tidak naik kelas."

Setelahnya kami diminta untuk menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Lalu sudah, Miss Isolde memperbolehkan kami keluar kelas.

Aku langsung berdiri dan merapikan kursiku, berniat beranjak pergi. Baru mau melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba saja lengan bajuku ditarik seseorang. Aku melirik belakangku, melihat gadis yang tadi duduk disampingku adalah orang yang menarik bajuku. Kalau tidak salah saat perkenalan tadi ia menyebut namanya Renee.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan workshop-ku, tidak?" tanyanya inosen.

"H-hah?" tanyaku bingung. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini mujizat? Ada yang menawarkanku bergabung dengan workshop-nya!

"Kakakku punya workshop dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi teman-temannya telah lulus kemarin, jadi ia tinggal berdua saja dengan seorang temannya," kata Renee. "Aturannya kan, sebuah workshop baru resmi jika minimal ada empat anggota. Nah, kakakku pernah memintaku bergabung ke workshop-nya. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi orang ke empat di workshop kami?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, tanpa memberikan senyum –sama seperti Miss Isolde. Lalu aku ikut Renee ke workshop kakaknya. Kupikir kakak Renee itu juga seorang perempuan yang hobinya merawat kuku. Ternyata kakaknya itu laki-laki, yang sangat maskulin.

"Hai, namaku Max," ujar kakak Renee memperkenalkan diri padaku, sedangkan teman Max katanya sedang keluar.

"Tony," balasku memberitahu namaku sambil menjabat tangannya.

Kulihat workshop itu, cukup nyaman walau tidak begitu luas. Ada rak buku, lemari penyimpanan, tiga meja, dan kuali.

Hmm...mungkin tiga tahun di sekolah ini tidak akan begitu membosankan.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Jadi ceritanya Fei lagi dalam proses main Mana Khemia untuk yang ke 19 kalinya. Lalu saat sekian kalinya melihat adegan Tony dan Renee pamit sama Isolde, Fei baru kepikiran untuk membuat fict Tony x Renee. Mungkin gak akan begitu sesuai dengan bayangan Fei, tapi Fei akan berusaha sebisa Fei!


	2. Chapter 2: Flay Gunnar

"Ayo cepat, Tony! Miss Isolde sudah menunggu kita daritadi!" pekiknya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan berlari ke arah gadis itu. Huh, menyebalkan. Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah, selalu saja ada seorang perempuan yang meneriakiku.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 2: Flay Gunnar**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sekarang aku akan masuk kelas dua. Yep, setahun telah berhasil kulalui dengan cepat dan baik di Sekolah Alkemi Al-Revis ini.

Di workshop-ku, Max –kakak Renee- dan temannya sudah lulus, berarti penghuni workshop itu hanya tinggal aku dan Renee saja. Berarti (lagi) kami harus segera mencari minimal 2 orang agar workshop kami bisa resmi lagi.

Harusnya sih, begitu. Tetapi beberapa hari lalu, Miss Isolde, wali kelasku, menjadikan aku dan Renee murid kesayangannya. Jadilah workshop kami tetap resmi walau isinya hanya kami berdua. Di surat keterangan workshop tertulis bahwa Miss Isolde yang akan bertanggung jawab, jadi ya, begitulah.

Kemarin beliau meminta kami menemuinya di ruangannya pagi ini. Tetapi aku kesiangan lagi. Renee sampai harus ke gedung asrama laki-laki dan mengetuk ppintu keras-keras demi membangunkanku. Astaga, serasa di rumah saja, serasa ada ibuku yang membangunkanku dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

Renee berlari sepanjang koridor, aku hanya melangkah cepat dengan kakiku yang panjang itu. Sepanjang koridor yang kami lalui terasa sepi sekali. Wajar sih. Hari ini adalah hari seremoni pertama bagi murid kelas satu yang baru. Kelas dua dan kelas tiga masih libur, jadi mungkin mereka masih di asrama masing-masing. Guru-guru pun kebanyakan ada di aula bersama kepala sekolah. Ada beberapa guru yang paling malas menghadiri seremoni, salah satunya adalah Miss Isolde. Dan kini aku dengan Renee sudah berhasil sampai di depan pintu ruangan wali kelas kami itu.

"Kalian terlambat," kata Miss Isolde dingin seperti biasa, melihat rak bukunya dan memunggungi kami berdua.

"Maaf, Miss Isolde, Tony kesiangan," ujar Renee meminta maaf.

"Aku ingin Kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku," kata Isolde langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Apa itu? Kami akan membantu sebisa kami," kata Renee tersenyum.

Dasar Renee bodoh. Miss Isolde tidak mengatakan kata 'tolong' sama sekali, ia tidak minta dibantu, tetapi ia sedang menyuruh kita!

"Di antara sekian murid kelas satu yang ikut seremoni hari ini, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak bernama Vayne Aurelius," kata Miss Isolde, masih tetap membelakangi kami. "Buat dia menjadi anggota workshop kalian."

Apa? 'Buat'? Oh tidak, berarti bukan mengajak atau menawari, melainkan memaksa anak itu?

"Aurelius? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar..." gumam Renee.

"Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Kalian boleh keluar," kata Miss Isolde.

Kami menurut. Aku dan Renee keluar dari ruangan wanita berambut hitam panjang itu, lalu pergi ke gedung kelas.

Seluruh murid kelas satu sudah berhamburan keluar kelas saat aku dan Renee tiba di koridor kelas satu. Yah, masih ada beberapa murid kelas satu yang masih di kelas sih, sebenarnya, tapi jumlahnya minim. Aku mencari-cari anak laki-laki berambut perak yang dimaksud Miss Isolde. Hasilnya nihil, kami tidak menemukannya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mencarinya di koridor yang lain.

Benar juga, sesampainya aku di daerah koridor workshop, aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang di sebelah kanannya dan seekor kucing hitam di sebelah kirinya. Langsung saja aku berlari menghampiri orang yang kuduga pasti bernama Vayne Aurelius.

"Hei, kau!" sahutku sambil berlari, dengan Renee di belakangku. "Namamu Vayne Aurelius, kan?"

"Uh, ya, itu namaku," jawab anak laki-laki itu gugup.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sekarang kau akan bergabung dengan worskhop-ku!" kataku.

"Tidak semudah itu!" seru sebuah suara.

Suara itu adalah suara orang yang paling membuat aku kesal. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada tipikal orang seperti dia. Menyebalkan, sok tahu, sok hebat –walau memang tubuhnya jauh lebih berbentuk daripada aku-, sok pahlawan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Aku sudah mem-_booking_ mereka berdua!" seru orang itu sesampainya ia dihadapanku.

"Tidak! Aku yang sampai disini duluan!" seruku.

Pemuda itu seumuran denganku. Ia memiliki rambut merah, pakaian seragam sekolah yang sepertinya sengaja ia buat compang-camping, tubuhnya yang kekar, dan membawa pedang super besar di punggungnya.

Namanya Flay Gunnar.

Karena sama-sama tidak mau mengalah, lagi-lagi aku dan dia berkelahi. Dan ya, aku kalah, seperti biasa.

Dengan kesal aku kembali ke workshop dengan Renee. Aku mengumpat Flay dalam hati dan memikirkan bagaimana cara melaporkan pada Miss Isolde bahwa aku gagal membuat Vayne Aurelius menjadi anggota workshop kami.

Aku duduk di kursi dan mengambil obat, berusaha mengobati sikuku yang terluka setelah berkelahi dengan Flay.

"Huh, kenapa kau tidak pernah membantuku, sih?!" omelku pada Renee.

"Karena kau selalu menantang dia berkelahi di saat yang salah," katanya, membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Saat yang salah, soalnya aku baru saja selesai merawat kuku-kuku milikku ini."

Renee memamerkan kesepuluh kuku jari tangannya padaku. Ya, ia memang selalu seperti itu. Dasar perempuan...

"Biar aku saja," kata Renee mengambil botol obat dari tanganku, ketika ia melihat aku kesulitan mengobati sikuku sendiri.

Ini juga selalu terjadi. Setiap kaliselesai berkelahi dengan Flay, aku pasti dapat luka dan memar. Dan Renee adalah orang yang selalu merawat luka-lukaku. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya, tapi dia inisiatif sendiri untuk merawatku.

Omong-omong tentang Flay, perkelahianku dengannya sudah berlangsung sejak tahun pertama kami. Awalnya kami hanya berselisih pendapat biasa saja. Tapi lama-kelamaan entah kenapa kami jadi selalu berselisih, tidak pernah setuju satu sama lain. Ujung-ujungnya kami malah berkelahi –dan aku selalu kalah. Begitulah, mungkin sejak awal kami memag tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi akrab.

"Kau tahu kalau kau tidak sekuat dia, kenapa masih juga menantangnya, sih?" tanya Renee, kali ini ia sedang mengobati keningku.

"Habisnya ... aku terpaksa," jawabku, berusaha mencari kosakata yang lain. "Kita kan, harus menjadikan si Aurelius itu menjadi anggtoa workshop kita –itu perintah Miss Isolde. Kau masih ingat kan, apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kali kita gagal menjalankan perintah dia?"

Renee mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Ya, aku dan Renee di mata orang lain memang mungkin adalah murid favorit Miss Isolde. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, bahwa beliau hobi sekali menyuruh kami ini-itu. Tidak menjadikan kami pembantu sih, tetapi tetap saja ia beberapa kali memberikan kami perintah. Misalnya saja meringkas buku pelajaran kelas satu, mensortir buku di rak kamarnya, dan sebagainya. Tetapi semua perintah itu sebenarnya cukup menguntungkan kami sih. Misalkan kami disuruh meringkas karena ia ingin membuat soal teori akhir semester, aku dan Renee secara tidak langsung jadi tahu bagian mana saja yang mungkin akan keluar di ujian semester –karena kamilah yang meringkasnya.

Tetapi di perintah Miss Isolde yang terakhir, tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Perintah waktu itu adalah mencari buku-buku yang ada di Geung Sekolah Lama. Iya, semua orang tahu kalau masih ada beberapa buku di reruntuhan gedung itu, walau nyaris tak berbentuk lagi. Miss Isolde yang senang membaca menyuruh kami mengumpulkan buku-buku disana.

Sebenarnya itu tugas mudah sih. Sekalipun ada banyak monster, tapi monster-monster disana adalah tipikal monster yang sudah biasa aku dan Renee kalahkan. Jadi, apa yang membuat kami gagal? Jawabannya adalah Flay. Baru saja aku dan Renee melewati pagar Gedung Sekolah Lama, saat hendak masuk ke dalamnya, Flay menghadang kami. Ia bilang bahwa kakak-kakak kelasnya sedang mencari buku-buku bekas disana. Aduh, bisa pas begitu. Kelanjutannya bisa ditebak: aku dan Flay berkelahi dan aku kalah, kemudian para kakak kelas Flay keluar sambil membawa buku-buku bekas dari dalam, aku dan Renee kembali ke akademi dengan tangan kosong plus luka di sekujur tubuhku. Kami melaporkan semuanya pada Miss Isolde, dan ia ... erm ... langung memotong nilai ulangan terakhir kami. Dan setelah saat itu, aku jadi makin kesal pada Flay.

"Lain kali aku pasti menang!" kataku memberi semangat pada diri sendiri.

"Hhh ... kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali usai berkelahi dengan Flay," kata Renee. "Dan selanjutnya kau masih kalah juga."

"Diamlah!" kataku setengah membentak. Kupikir ia pasti tahu kalau aku tidak berniat membentaknya, tetapi karena wajahku yang seram dan suaraku yang serak ini, ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku selalu terkesan membentak. Renee sudah terbiasa, jelas saja, sejak aku bergabung dengan workshop yang sama dengannya, kami selalu bersama kemana-mana –entah kenapa bisa begitu.

.

.

"Kau tidak berniat mencari anggota workshop lain?" tanyaku suatu siang, setelah kelas kami usai.

"Tidak," jawab Renee singkat, masih asyik mengecat kuku tangannya.

"Yah, siapa tahu kau butuh anak gadis lain yang sama-sama senang merawat kuku untuk mengobrol," ujarku.

"Mmm, tidak," kata Renee lagi.

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan kalau kemana-mana hanya denganku?" tanyaku.

Oke, pertanyaanku ini sebenarnya ... agak mengarah pada maksud lain. Satu sisi, kupikir ia harusnya bosan kalau selama setahun ia selalu jalan denganku saja, tidak ada teman perempuan sama sekali. Padahal kalau ia membuka diri terhadap siswi-siswi lain, kupikir ia akan cepat berbaur. Sisi lain, aku khawatir kalau ternata ada yang ia sukai atau ada siswa yang suka Renee. Jangan salah paham, kekhawatiranku ini maksudnya adalah, takutnya orang yang menyukai Renee mengira perempuan itu berpacaran dengaku, atau Renee jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati laki-laki yang ia suka.

"Tidak, kok," ujar Renee lagi, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan tersenyum, "Kau seorang saja sudah cukup."

DEG.

Ap-apa? Ng, aku kenapa? Mendengar perkataan terakhir Renee, aku tidak bisa memasang ekspresi apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan ... aku merasa ... wajahku memanas...

Ada apa ini ... ?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3: Roxis Rosenkrantz

"Maaf kami gagal dalam tugas ini," ucapku.

Ia terdiam sambil menatap rak bukunya dan memunggungi kami seperti biasa. Aku dan Renee hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, tidak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang sedang dipasang wanita ini di wajahnya. Yang pasti ia kecewa, aku tahu. Tetapi entah apakah ia marah juga atau tidak. Kami sudah pernah gagal beberapa kali dalam mengerjakan tugas khusus darinya, dan kami langsung diberi hukuman. Kali ini berbeda, ia terdiam, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tidak ada suara, bahkan sekedar 'mm' pun tidak ada.

"Kami akan kembali ke workshop untuk merenungkan kegagalan kami," kataku akhirnya, sambil menambahkan dalam hati: '_Dan menyiapkan mental untuk tugas berikutnya_'.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter 3: Roxis Rosenkrantz**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Dia kenapa, sih?" tanyaku setelah kami keluar dari ruangan itu, ruangan Miss Isolde. "Tak biasanya ia diam seperti itu!"

"Mungkin masuknya Vayne Aurelius dalam workshop kita merupakan hal penting untuknya?" ujar Renee.

"Hah? Jangan asal tebak!"

"Aku tidak asal tebak. Aku hanya menggunakan intuisiku sebagai perempuan," kata Renee. "Perempuan kan, lebih bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain dibanding laki-laki."

"Ya ya ya, terserah."

Aku dan Renee kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk sintesis yang sudah mau habis di workshop kami beserta buku-buku resep baru, kemudian baru kembali ke workshop.

Di workshop yang besarnya mungkin hanya sepertiga ruangan Miss Isolde itu, Renee langsung sibuk dengan kuali besar –ia memotong-motong bahan dulu, lalu memasukkannya ke kuali. Aku hanya terduduk saja di kursi, sambil membaca-baca buku resep yang tadi kubeli. Ada Tranquillizer, X-Heal, Bobomb Ice, dan sebagainya. Rata-rata namanya tidak begitu asing di telingaku. Jelas, saat Max, kakak Renee, masih di workshop ini, ia dan teman-temannya sering sekali membuat barang-barang yang tertulis di resep ini.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, aku mulai bosan membaca buku resep, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Living Forest untuk menggerakkan tubuh sedikit –walau disana monsternya rata-rata kelas teri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Renee yang menyadari aku telah merapikan buku resep dan bersiap keluar.

"Living Forest," jawabku.

"Tunggu dulu, aku baru selesai lima menit lagi," katanya, membuat aku agak bingung.

"Hah? Kamu mau ikut?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku ikut!" tegas Renee. "Nanti kalau disana kau bertemu dengan Flay, bagaimana?"

"Ya tidak bagaimana-bagaimana," kataku. "Kalau aku bertengkar dengan Flay pun kau juga tidak pernah bantu."

"... oh, ya sudah," kata Renee, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kuali lagi, dan suaranya tadi terdengar ... kecewa.

Tak ingin memusingkan dia, aku pun keluar dan berjalan ke Living Forest seorang diri. Yah, tentu saja ada yang terasa berbeda. Selama ini aku kemana-mana selalu berjalan dengan Renee, tetapi kali ini mungkin untuk yang pertama kalinya aku berjalan keluar workshop sendirian.

Di Living Forest, aku langsung menyerang beberapa Koalaria dalam sekali serang. Ada beberapa ekor beruang juga dan beberapa macam monster lainnya. Dulu, saat pertama kali datang ke tempat ini ketika masih kelas satu, seekor Koalaria saja bisa membuatku kewalahan. Tetapi sekarang sekali serang, aku bisa langsung dapat beberapa _woodchips_. Ini menandakan latihan dan pengalamanku selama setahun terakhir ini tidak sia-sia.

Sesampainya di ujung hutan, alias di kebun, aku berniat mengambil beberapa sayur mengingat ada beberapa barang yang stoknya habis di toko sehingga tidak bisa beli. Begitu aku melangkah lebih dekat dengan kebun, aku melihat ada Flay disana. Astaga, jangan-jangan Renee menyumpahiku untuk bertemu dengan Flay!

"Ah! Si orang jahat!" kata Flay dengan nada seperti biasa. Heran juga, kenapa ia sering menyebutku seperti itu? "Kau tidak bersama dengan pengikutmu?"

"Pengikut?" tanyaku. Oh, maksudnya pasti Renee. "Dia sibuk dengan kualinya."

"Setelah berkata begitu, aku melihat ada beberapa wortel yang siap panen. Aku langsung buru-buru mendekatinya sebelum –oke, aku sudah telat, Flay langsung menghadangku.

"Kau ingin wortel-wortel itu? Kau harus mengalahkanku!" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Sialan. Kekanak-kanak sekali dia. Masakah hanya karena ingin wortel lantas aku harus berkelahi dengan dia? _Absurd_.

Tetapi aku memang sedang membutuhkan wortel-wortel ini untuk workshopku. Jadi ya, sudahlah, kuladeni saja si Flay Gunnar itu.

.

.

Aku mengerjap-erjapkan kedua mataku, sambil berusaha menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu aku mendapatkan kesadaranku. Apa yang terjadi? Masakah aku tertidur? Seingatku tadi aku sedang di Living Forest, kemudian bertemu dengan Flay, kami berkelahi karena menginginkan wortel. Oh, ya ampun, masakah kali ini aku kalah telak sampai tubuhku terasa lebih sakit daripada biasanya?

"Tony!" pekik sebuah suara yang sama sekali tak asing. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga!"

Itu suara Renee. Melihatku akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak mata, ia langsung melangkah cepat ke sebelah ranjangku. Ketika akhirnya aku pandanganku sudah jernih, aku bisa lihat bahwa sekarang aku sedang di ranjang ruang kesehatan, dan Renee membawa ember berisi es batu –mungkin untuk mengompres luka dan bengkak tubuhku.

"Ya ampun, aku cemas sekali!" ujarnya menyentuh bagian lenganku yang tak terluka, sambil menunjukkan wajah cemasnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Tubuhku terasa sakit semua," jawabku. "Aku tak sadarkan diri berapa lama?"

"Mr Zeppel membawamu kesini sekitar tiga jam lalu. Ia bilang menemukanmu terkapar di kebun di Living Forest, lalu membaringkanmu disini dan segera memberitahuku. Jadi mungkin kau tidak sadarkan diri tiga jam lebih," jawabnya panjang lebar. "Kau pasti berkelahi dengan Flay."

"Begitulah," jawabku. "Tapi aku heran kenapa tadi bisa kalah telak begitu, biasanya kan tidak."

"Wajar, sih ..." gumam Renee, tidak cukup pelan sehingga tertangkap di telingaku.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa," sergahnya. "Kau lapar? Tadi aku beli sup."

.

.

Minggu-minggu berlalu sejak terbaringnya aku di ruang kesehatan. Masih ada satu-dua bekas luka yang masih belum juga sembuh –padahal memar dan luka-luka lainnya sudah tak berbekas. Tinggal luka sayatan pedang pada punggungku saja yang belum sembuh. Sudah tidak sakit, tapi masih berbekas. Untungnya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Flay, jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri.

Akhir-akhir ini juga Miss Isolde tidak ada di akademi. Ruangannya selalu terkunci, diketuk pintunya pun juga tidak ada jawaban. Aku pernah bertanya pada Arsha, dia bilang Isolde memang sedang ambil cuti sebulan –berarti ia akan kembali ke akademi beberapa hari lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat aku sedang lari pagi dengan Renee di halaman sekolah, kepala sekolah menghampiri kami. Kupikir ada masalah apa, atau aku melakukan kesalahan apa yang tidak kusadari –ternyata kepala sekolah menghampiri kami hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan Miss Isolde: aku dan Renee diminta menghadap Miss Isolde di ruangannya.

"Anda memanggil kami?" tanya Renee berbasa-basi ketika kami memasuki ruangan penuh rak buku itu.

"Ya," jawab Miss Isolde. "Akan ada murid baru kelas satu yang akan sampai di akademi besok pagi, namanya Roxis Rosenkrantz. Buat ia menjadi anggota workshopmu, kali ini jangan sampai gagal."

"Rosenkrantz?! Itu kan, nama keluarga alkemis terkenal!" ujar Renee.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai gagal," tegas Miss Isolde lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung menyeret Renee keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ia celetuk lagi.

"Kali ini harus berhasil!" kataku setelah kami keluar ruangan Miss Isolde.

"Berdoalah biar jangan sampai Flay mengganggumu lagi," kata Renee.

"Mengganggu _kita_, Renee," ujarku sambil menekankan kata 'kita'. "Besok pagi, kita harus sudah _stand by_ di stasiun. Sehingga ketika ia baru keluar dari stasiun, kita bisa langsung menyuruh dia masuk workshop kita!"

"Roxis Rosenkrantz ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Vayne Aurelius," kata Renee.

"Intuisi perempuan lagi?" tanyaku.

"Yep," Renee menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku curiga, misi-misi berikutnya pun pasti ada hubungannya dengan Aurelius itu."

Hmm ... benarkah demikian? Aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan perintah Miss Isolde, sih.

Keesokkan harinya, sesuai dengan perkataanku, aku dan Renee sudah _stand by_ di stasiun. Masih mengantuk sih, soalnya aku belum pernah bangun sepagi itu. Apalagi Renee, sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun ia mengomel terus tentang betapa mengantuknya dia.

Akhirnya kereta yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang diikat dan menggunakan kacamata turun dari kereta. Wajahnya begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, sepertinya ia adalah tipikal pemikir yang tidak suka bicara.

"Kau pasti Roxis Rosenkrantz," ujarku menghampirinya.

"Mmm, dan kau?" tanyanya.

"Tony, kakak kelasmu. Dan perempuan ini adalah Renee, sekelas denganku," jawabku. "Selama bersekolah di akademi Al-Revis, kau harus tergabung dalam suatu workshop. Nah, aku mengajakmu untuk masuk ke workshop ku!"

Roxis tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, mengamati aku dan Renee. Mungkin ia bingung kenapa aku harus menunggunya pagi-pagi disini hanya untuk mengajaknya masuk workshopku. Ah, aku tak peduli.

"Baiklah," kata Roxis akhirnya, membuatku amat sangat lega. "Omong-omong ... kalian berpacaran?"

"HAH?!" sontak aku dan Renee terpekik.

"Jelas bukan! Aku bisa stres kalau berpacaran dengan dia, bisa ceramahi terus, aku!" kataku sambil menunjuk wajah Renee.

"Enak saja! Aku juga ogah mengurusimu!" seru Renee tidak mau kalah.

Roxis mengangkat sebelah bahunya, kemudian mengambil barang-barangnya. Renee masih saja terus berceloteh di sebelahku, sambil aku mengantar Roxis masuk akademi. Hah, aku jadi ingin melihat wajah Flay begitu ia tahu bahwa seorang bermarga Rosenkrantz telah masuk workshopku.

Setelah mengajaknya berkeliling sebentar dan menunjukkan kamarnya di asrama, aku mengantarnya masuk kelas. Dia masuk kelas 1B, bersebelahan dengan kelas Vayne yang kelas 1A. Jika dugaanku benar, Flay pasti sudah mendengar gosip bahwa seorang Rosenkrantz masuk akademi ini dan sedang mencarinya, apalagi tinggal sepuluh menit sampai bel tanda sekolah mulai berbunyi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu di bagian belakang kelas sambil Roxis melihat-lihat buku di rak kelas itu.

Tidak perlu tunggu lama, Flay memasuki kelas itu dengan tergesa-gesa bersama Vayne, langsung menghampiri Roxis. Dari kursi belakang, aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas perkataan Roxis. Tetapi aku bisa mendengar perkataan Flay karena suaranya itu begitu besar.

"Aku senang akan orang seperti kau! Kalau begitu mulai hari ini, kau menjadi anggota workshopku!" ujar Flay keras.

Nah, inilah saatnya aku maju dan berhadapan dengan Flay.

"Hahaha! Sayang sekali, Flay! Dia sudah terlanjur bergabung denganku!" ujarku amat sangat bangga dan bahagia.

"Maaf, kalian kurang cepat," ujar Renee sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ap-apa?!" tanya Flay terkejut. "Seorang yang jenius malah bergabung dengan kelompok orang jahat?!"

"Enak saja bilang seperti itu!" kataku kesal. Sungguh aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ia selalu menyebutku seperti itu.

"Aaargh! Tunggu pembalasanku!" ujar Flay kemudian keluar dari kelas ini bersama Vayne di belakangnya.

"Ahahahaha! Kau lihat wajah Flay tadi?! Wajah kekalahan!" kataku sambil tertawa kegirangan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menang dari Flay –walau bukan dalam berkelahi.

"Siapa anak yang bersama Flay itu tadi?" tanya Roxis.

"Oh, itu Vayne Aurelius, dia murid kelas 1A," jawab Renee.

"Jadi dia orangnya ..." gumam Roxis, kemudian ia kembali membaca buku.

Apa Roxis mengenal Vayne, ya? Kok, kesannya dia terkenal begitu, sih?

.

.

~TBC~

.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Ujian Semester

"Di workshop kalian sudah ada Rosenkrantz, minta dia untuk mengulur waktu selagi kalian melakukan apa yang kuminta tadi," kata Miss Isolde.

"Aku mengerti," ujarku sambil mengangguk, serta membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi sedih dan kesal para murid kelas satu melihat pohon yang mereka incar telah terbakar.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: NIS, GUST**

**A/N: berusaha mengikuti alur asli MK1, kata asing ada yang tidak di italic karena akan sering dipakai, Tony x Renee.**

**.**

**Into My Heart  
Chapter ****4: Ujian Semester**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Renee, setelah keluar dari ruangan Miss Isolde. "Kenapa sekarang kau jadi seperti mata-mata workshop-nya Flay?"

"Seru, tahu!" kataku senang, karena yakin yang kali ini pasti berhasil. "Flay menyuruh Vayne mengambil Huffin di bukit, dan hanya ada satu pohon Huffin disana. Semua murid kelas satu pasti akan mengincar pohon itu –karena mereka belum boleh masuk ke area-area lainya- untuk mendapatkan kualitas barang sintesis yang baik dan bisa dapat nilai A untuk ulangan semester 1 mereka. Kalau Vayne tidak berhasil mendapatkan Huffin, pasti Flay akan kesal, dan saat itu aku bisa menertawakannya!"

"Hhh..." Renee menghela nafas berat. "Terserahlah."

Lalu kami kembali ke workshop. Disana aku melihat Roxis dengan sangat serius mencoba membuat ramuan dari buku resep yang baru ia beli pagi tadi. Aku rasa adik kelasku yang satu ini pasti juga mengincar Huffin, buktinya ketika aku dan Renee masuk ke workshop, ia langsung bilang bahwa ia ingin ke bukit.

Langsung saja, kami bertiga segera keluar dari lingkungan akademi –setelah Roxis selesai dengan ramuannya tentu saja. Baru saja sampai di daerah bukit, kulihat tidak jauh dibelakang kami ada Vayne dengan dua orang gadis yang sekelas dengannya.

Kulihat Vayne dan Roxis saling bertukar tatap. Dari pandangan yang diluncurkan oleh Roxis, aku bisa lihat adik kelasku ini sangat tidak suka pada Vayne, dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Pemuda berkacamata yang bersamaku ini lngsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, aku dan Renee mengikutinya.

Ketika kami sudah nyaris tiba di puncak bukit, Renee mengeluh ingin istirahat. Ya sudah, kami bertiga duduk sebentar di batu besar. Dari tempat ketinggian, aku bisa melihat Vayne mungkin akan sampai di tempat ini sekitar lima menit lagi, berarti aku dan Renee harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan langsung menuju pohon Huffin yang ada di puncak bukit.

"Hei, Roxis, tolong ulur waktu untuk kami," ujarku.

"Menghadang Vayne, maksudmu?" tanya Roxis. Huh, dasar adik kelas yang tidak imut, seharusnya dia kan, bisa menambahkan embel-embel 'senpai' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Begitulah," jawabku, sambil menarik lengan Renee.

"Heee, tapi kan, aku belum lama duduk!" keluh perempuan ini.

Tapi aku terus menariknya sampai ia menyerah, kemudian kami berjalan jauh dari Roxis. Walau sudah berjalan agak jauh dari adik kelasku itu, aku bisa melihat pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dariku itu langsung mengeluarkan buku kecil dari sakunya, kemudian membaca buku itu sambil bersender di pohon. Huh, dasar kutubuku, padahal kan Vayne tidak mungkin selama itu sampai di tempat Roxis, buat apa melewatkan 2-3 menit menunggu sambil membaca? Aku tidak pernah mengerti cara berpiki orang yang kutubuku.

Sesampainya di bawah pohon Huffin, aku langsung mengambil beberapa Huffin dan meminta Renee menyimpannya, setelah itu aku menyiapkan barang yang sudah kubawa hati-hati sejak dari sekolah. Barang yang kubawa itu semacam _flame_. Jika 'kakak' dari _flame_ adalah_ teraflame_, maka ini adalah 'adik'nya. Sekolah tidak mengajari kami tentang cara membuat barang ini, sih, tetapi Miss Isolde mengajarkannya pada kami –aku dan Renee. Kami berdua adalah murid kesayangannya, ingat?

Aku mengantongi 2 _flame_ kecil dalam sakuku, sedangkan Renee tidak membawanya. Bukan, bukannya dia lupa untuk membawanya melainkan aku yang melarang dia untuk membawa. Jelas saja, ini kan barang yang berbahaya, jika dia tidak hati-hati lalu _flame_-nya meledak bagaimana? Tunggu, ini bukan berarti aku mengawatirkan dia, ya!

Dengan segera aku meletakkan 2 flame kecil yang kubawa ke sisi kiri dan kanan pohon Huffin. Sebelum meletakkannya, aku sudah mengatur _timer_ agar keduanya meledak lima detik setelah diletakkan di tanah. Usai itu aku langsung menarik Renee mundur dan agak menjauhi pohon.

Bunyi '_boom_' pelan terdengar, kini pohon Huffin yang berdaun hijau dan dihiasi warna putih bunga Huffin pun kini menjadi warna hitam. Daun dan bunga Huffin yang harusnya ada di dahan pohon kini sudah habis, tinggal batang pohon yang berwarna hitam saja, dihiasi dengan asap.

Aku tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Bukan,bukannya aku senang 'menyiksa' tumbuhan lho, tetapi aku senang karena akhirnya tugas dari Miss Isolde ini bisa berhasil kulakukan, tanpa gangguan dari Flay. Tapi aku bingung juga, kenapa Miss Isolde meminta kami untuk membakar pohon ini? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Tidak lama kemudian Vayne Aurelius datang dengan dua temannya, serta Roxis yang menyusul mereka di paling belakang.

"Kau telat, Roxis," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Roxis terkejut melihat apa yang sudah kulakukan pada pohon Huffin. Ekspresi wajahnya yang bisa kutangkap ya hanya terkejutnya itu saja. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia juga merasa sedih atau senang.

Nikki memaki aku dan Renee, Jess dan Vayne hanya menatap sedih ke arah pohon yang sudah tak berdaun lagi. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat itu, aku tinggal kembali ke akademi untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Flay jika tahu ketiga adik kelasnya gagal mendapat Huffin.

.

.

"Katanya pohon Huffin yang kau hanguskan itu sudah berbunga lagi," kata Renee tiba-tiba, ketika aku sedang asyik membaca manga.

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung.

Jelas saja bingung. Baru kemarin aku menghanguskan pohon Huffin –satu-satunya pohon Huffin yang bisa diraih oleh murid kelas satu-, masakah tiba-tiba pohon itu sudah kembali sehat?

"Mungkin ada guru yang membuat ramuan untuk menyelamatkan pohon itu?" ujar Renee.

Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan sahabatku satu-satunya ini. Tapi ... jika memang pohon itu sudah sehat lagi, berarti Vayne bisa mengambil Huffin, bukan? Ini, sih, sama saja bohong, aku jadi gagal lagi walau tak dihalangi Flay! Bagaimana jika Miss Isolde sampai tahu soal ini?!

"Omong-omong, tadi di cafeteria aku bertemu dengan Miss Isolde, ia minta agar kita ke ruangannya," kata Renee lagi.

SIAL!

Aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku, meletakkan manga-ku di atas meja, kemudian keluar dari workshop, diikuti oleh Renee. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan Miss Isolde, aku berusaha merangkai kata dan kalimat untuk menjelaskan pada guru itu. Yang pasti sih, aku tidak akan berbohong, ku akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi: aku berhasil menghanguskan pohon itu tetapi pohon itu kembali seperti sediakala begitu saja. Sudah, aku akan memberitahunya seperti itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Miss Isolde dan beliau mempersilakan kami masuk. Ruangan itu masih sama seperti yang kulihat terakhir kali, dan posisi Miss Isolde berdiri saat kami datang pun selalu sama – berdiri menghadap rak buku dan memunggungi kami.

Sudah siap kena marah, sih, sebenarnya, tapi sebelum kena marah, aku mengeluarkan suaraku untuk menjelaskannya lebih dulu.

"Maaf, sepertinya kami ga–" kata-kataku diputus oleh Miss Isolde.

"Kalian sudah berhasil," ujar Miss Isolde. Aku langsug memasang wajah 'hah?', lalu Miss Isolde melanjutkan. "Kali ini kalian berhasil menjalankan tugas dariku dengan baik."

"Tapi kan, pohonnya sudah benar lagi, Vayne pun pasti sudah kesana untuk menambil Huffin," cicit Renee.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Aku meminta kalian menghanguskan pohon itu bukan agar mereka tidak bisa mengambil Huffin, tetapi karena aku ingin menyaksikan sesuatu," kata guru kami itu, kemudian ia berbalik badan dan menghadap kami. "Bagaimana dengan tugas akhir semester kalian?"

Aku melirik pada Renee. Sungguh, saking sibuknya aku membuat flame kecil demi 'tugas sampingan' dari Miss Isolde, aku sampai lupa bahwa kami juga sedang menjalani akhir semester. Tetapi kulihat wajah Renee tidak terkejut atau tegang seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Dengan tenang ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku, mengambil satu botol yang kupikir isinya adalah ramuan –entah ramuan apa-, kemudian menyerahkan botol itu pada Miss Isolde.

Miss Isolde mengambil botol itu, membuka tutupnya, lalu memeriksa apa yang ada di dalamnya. Setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Bagus, kalian berdua dapat nilai A," katanya. "Libur musim panas akan dimulai lusa, selama sebulan. Tidak ada tugas dariku, karena aku tidak ada di sekolah selama liburan ini."

Ia masih tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu, kemudian ia senyumnya berbeda ketika ia melihat pada Renee, mungkin itulah yang tepat dengan frasa 'senyuman penuh arti'. Renee pun membalas senyum itu pada si guru. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksud senyuman itu, sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kaum hawa.

Kemudian aku dan Renee keluar dari ruangan Miss Isolde. Di luar, aku pun bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ia memberikan kita tugas akhir semester," kataku. "Maksudku, iya aku tahu kita juga akan dapat tugas, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ia sudah memberikannya pada kita."

"Soalnya aku berinisiatif meminta izin pada Miss Isolde agar tugas akhir yang harusnya dikerjakan kita berdua itu kukerjakan sendiri, tapi atas nama kita berdua," jawab Renee sambil tersenyum. "Kau begitu sibuk mempersiapkan misi Miss Isolde, kupikir kau pasti akan kelelahan jika harus riset dan uji coba membuat Elixir demi tugas akhir."

"Oh ..." gumamku, agak tercengang.

Renee itu memang hobi melakukan hal-hal yang feminim seperti merawat kuku, mengurus rambutnya, memusingkan pakaiannya, sampai tidak mau ikut bertarung dengan alasan itu akan mengotori kukunya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa betah ada di workshop yang sama dengan dia yang seperti itu.

Kupikir dia adalah anak yang egois –karena tidak mau membantuku berkelahi. Tapi kupikir-pikir lagi ... ternyata dia gadis yang punya sisi baik juga.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
